Retour à la vie réelle
by Alounet
Summary: Les Digisauveurs viennent de quitter le monde Digital et leur compagnons pour retourner dans le monde réel. One Shot. Fin saisn 1. Dans quel etat d'esprit sont-ils ?


_Actuellement, je suis avec mon amie Caro (pseudo lapin bleu sans pattes ici) en train de me revisionner l'intégral des deux premières saisons. Ce qui me donne l'inspiration pour quelques one-shots, dont celle-ci. En achevant la première saison, c'est cette image de tramway en partance pour le monde réél qui m'est resté. Alors je me suis mis à imaginer l'état des enfants élus dans ce tramway et leur premiers instants de retour dans leur monde. N'hésitez pas à reviewer !! ^^_

_Evidemment Digimon et ses personnage ne m'appartiens pas (pourtant je voudrais avoir Yamato pour moi tout seul xD)_

**Retour à la vie réelle**

Le tramway fit son apparition dans le ciel étoilé d'Odaiba très tôt ce matin là. Aucun des huit enfants ne semblait réaliser qu'ils venaient de tous quitter le monde Digital définitivement. Le trajet plutôt rapide resta cependant très silencieux. Personne ne savait quoi dire.

Certains pensaient à leurs parents qu'ils allaient revoir. Et surtout, à cette distorsion du temps. Si eux les avaient quittés durant plusieurs jours, quelques heures s'étaient écoulés depuis leur départ du monde réel pour les parents des enfants élus.

D'autres pensaient aux Digimons et à leurs adieux déchirants. Mimi resta d'un silence glacial, sans laisser transparaître aucune émotion sur son visage. Joe était resté à ses côtés, sachant pertinemment ce qu'elle pensait. Contrairement à ses amis, la jeune fille brune n'avait pût faire ses adieux correctement à son Digimon. Heureusement, Palmon était apparut alors que le tramway prenait son envol. Mais ces adieux rapides et brefs déchirèrent le cœur de Mimi. Mais elle n'en fit pas étalage, gardant ses émotions pour elle. Lorsque le tramway regagna le monde réel, Joe prit la main de son amie. Par ce geste tendre et amical, elle comprenait parfaitement qu'il la soutenait et qu'il savait exactement le fond de sa pensée.

Koushiro était resté seul à l'avant du tramway. Il dirigeait notamment les différentes commandes qui firent fonctionner le tramway et devait surtout s'assurer de l'atterrissage de l'appareil. Gennai lui avait bien évidemment tout expliqué. Il n'avait aucune crainte à ce sujet là, mais il se demandait surtout s'il arriverait à exprimer ses sentiments envers ses parents aussi bien qu'il l'avait fait avec Tentomon. Si les ordinateurs et les programmes informatiques n'avaient aucun secret pour lui, l'art de dire les choses et de contrôler ses émotions était un monde tout aussi étrange que le Digimonde. Et cette aventure le lui avait bien fait comprendre.

Sora était un peu plus loin, seule. Elle jetait un œil sur ses camarades. De compagnons de colonie, ils étaient devenus une seconde famille sur laquelle veiller était devenu une seconde nature. L'amour qui se dégageait d'elle envers ses amis était palpable, surtout pour Takeru, Taichi ou Yamato. Elle aussi appréhendait les retrouvailles avec sa mère. Sans compter la fois ou elle l'aperçut lors de son nouveau départ vers le Digimonde, sa dernière discussion avec elle fut lors de l'attaque des Bakemons. Sora avait dû fuir sur les conseils de sa mère afin de ne pas être capturé. Est-ce que leur vie prendrait un nouveau départ à elles deux ? Et est-ce qu'elle parviendrait à discuter de toute cette aventure avec son père lorsqu'il reviendrait ?

Au centre du tramway, Taichi et Hikari étaient assis en face de Yamato et Takeru. Le moins que l'on puisse dire, c'est qu'entre les deux aînés, ce ne fut pas très facile ces derniers temps. Mais Yamato avait enfin compris certaines choses. Surtout que Taichi était ce qu'il avait de plus précieux au monde – avec Takeru bien sûr. Quant à Taichi, son rôle de leader l'avait profondément changé. Il devait reconnaître qu'il avait été bien souvent dur envers ses amis. Ne les laissant pas prendre du repos, ou faire leur deuil. Mais entre l'angoisse qu'il arrive quelque chose à sa petite sœur, ou ses relations tendues avec Yamato, sauver le Digimonde n'était pas de tout repos.

Quant aux plus jeunes, la fin de l'aventure les attristaient. Parce qu'Hikari avait du faire des adieux à sa partenaire qu'elle venait à peine de rencontrer. Et parce que Takeru ne savait pas comment il vivrait sans son Digimon. Sans Patamon et avec Yamato qui retournerait chez son père, il serait de nouveau seul. Pour Hikari, c'était différent, elle avait Taichi. Mais Gatomon lui faisait souvent oublier ses problèmes de santé ou son éternelle culpabilité dans ce qui s'était produit dans le monde réel.

C'est Koushiro qui rompit ce silence triste et morose en sortant de la cabine de pilotage.

- Nous devrions arriver à Odaiba d'ici un petit quart d'heure.

- Déjà ? s'étonna Sora qui pensait être partie du Digimonde seulement quelques minutes auparavant.

Mimi attacha ses cheveux en arrière. C'est alors qu'elle réalisa que son chapeau s'était envolé lors de leur départ.

- Ce chapeau m'a protégé de bien des choses, se rendit compte Mimi. De la chaleur dans ce désert par exemple.

- Tu pourras toujours t'en racheter un, répondit Taichi un peu plus loin.

Le jeune brun posa ses yeux sur sa petite sœur et se rendit compte qu'elle n'avait plus son sifflet autour de son cou, ce qui le surprit.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as fait de ton sifflet ? Tu l'as perdu ?

- Je l'ai offert à Gatomon avant de partir, répondit-elle amèrement, je voulais qu'elle garde quelque chose de moi pour ne pas m'oublier…

- Vous pensez que Palmon récupèrera mon chapeau elle aussi ? Ca serait comme avoir un souvenir de moi ?

- Peut-être bien, rassura Joe qui lui tenait toujours la main.

- Ils vont nous manquer, ajouta tristement Sora qui contenait ses larmes comme ses amis.

- Mais il est possible que nous les revoyons un jour ? Pas vrai grand-frère ?

Yamato ne savait pas quoi répondre. Lui aussi espérait sincèrement revoir Gabumon un jour. Mais en était-il convaincu ? Pas tellement… Cependant, la meilleure réponse qu'il trouva fut :

- Tout est possible avec les Digimons…

- Si je peux être honnête avec vous, j'aurais du mal à regagner une vie tranquille après avoir sauvé nos deux mondes… Murmura Taichi

- Je te comprends, répondit Koushiro, mais il le faudra bien. Notre mission est terminée. Et avant que nous arrivions, j'aimerais vous parler d'une conversation que j'ai eu avec Gennai.

Tous l'écoutèrent attentivement, se demandant ce que leur ami allait encore leur annoncer.

- Le Digimonde est en train d'être réinitialiser peu à peu. Mais comme vous le savez tous, le monde entier a pu apercevoir la brèche dans le ciel. Sans compter sur ce qui s'est passé chez nous au Japon. La télévision, internet, la radio… Tous en ont parlé. Ce qui m'amène à vous expliquer que les données concernant les Digimon dans notre monde seront détruites par Gennai. Si certaines personnes de notre monde se mettaient à enquêter sur eux et à découvrir un passage vers le monde Digital, ça serait terrible.

- Et tous nos amis seraient de nouveau en danger ? se rendit compte Mimi.

- Exactement.

- J'espère que tu ne nous demande pas de mentir à nos parents ? demanda Taichi.

- Bien sûr que non, répondit-il. Eux sont parfaitement au courant de ce qu'il s'est passé. Il faudra juste rester discret envers des personnes qui seraient amenées à nous poser des questions sur les Digimons.

Tous avaient bien compris la pensée générale de Koushiro. Chacun s'imaginait à sa façon comment réagiraient le monde entier en découvrant que les données avaient disparus. Et surtout, ce que des personnes pourraient faire contre les Digimons avec les informations en leur possession.

Tout à coup, le tramway commença à ralentir et descendre vers le sol. L'arrivée était imminente.

- J'ai vraiment l'impression que c'est la fin de quelque chose, annonça Sora. Comme si c'était la dernière fois pour nous d'être réunis ?

- Ne dis pas ça Sora. Nous aurons l'occasion de nous voir autant de fois que nous le souhaiterons. Il y a encore deux semaines de vacances ne l'oublie pas.

- Tu as raison Mimi.

Alors que le tramway était en train de poser sur le sol, tous se levèrent les uns après les autres, s'apprêtant à sortir pour regagner le monde réel. Koushiro ouvrit la porte et regarda ses amis. Il leur adressa un sourire et descendit le premier. Il jeta un œil vers le ciel, redevenu complètement normal. En vue de sa couleur, Koushiro supposait que le jour ne tarderait pas à se lever. Il remit son sac contenant son ordinateur sur son dos et vit un peu plus loin un groupe de quelques personnes courir dans sa direction.

Au même instant, Sora descendait du tramway, ayant le même reflexe que Koushiro. Regarder le ciel, avec l'espoir peut-être d'apercevoir Biyomon. Puis ce fut Taichi, Hikari, Takery et Yamato qui suivirent.

Dans le tramway, Mimi hésita avant de descendre. Elle regarda Joe et décida de se confier :

- J'ai essayé de ne rien laisser transparaître devant les autres parce que je pleure tout le temps mais…

- Tu es triste de ne pas avoir dit au revoir à Palmon ?

- Oui, confia Mimi laissant couler quelques larmes.

Joe prit la jeune fille dans ses bras pour la rassurer.

- Palmon sait que tu l'aimes énormément. Et dis toi que ce n'est qu'un au revoir, pas un adieu…

Mimi se desserra de son étreinte et commença à sécher ses larmes. Elle se connaissait et aurait pu passer trois heures à pleurer. Mais elle ne le voulait pas. Elle devait pouvoir savourer son retour ici. Avant de descendre du tramway, elle regarda une dernière fois Joe.

- Merci beaucoup Joe. Mais je peux t'avouer que je suis très heureuse d'être revenue dans notre monde. Même si j'ai appris qu'il était nécessaire de devoir se battre pour sauver ses amis, je n'aime pas du tout la violence. J'espère ne plus jamais devoir revivre une chose pareille…

- Ne t'en fais pas. Tout est terminé maintenant… Rentrons chez nous.

Joe et Mimi descendirent du tramway et virent alors un groupe de personnes s'approcher en courant. Il s'agissait de leurs familles. Ces derniers avaient assisté à la bataille contre Apocalypmon et attendaient impatiemment leur retour.

Tout se passa très rapidement. Les Yagami sautèrent dans les bras de leurs enfants. Takeru dans ceux de sa mère, tandis que Yamato regardait son père en souriant. Sora et sa mère se retrouvèrent tendrement. S'approchant l'une de l'autre avant de se tomber dans les bras d'une manière affectueuse. Jim frotta les cheveux de son frère le félicitant vivement alors que la mère de Koushiro était en pleurs et que son père était fier de lui. Enfin, Mimi fut littéralement attrapée par ses parents qui refusaient de la lâcher. Cette étreinte familiale lui avait manqué et elle était heureuse de la retrouver.

Tous étaient soulagés d'être revenus et regagnèrent calmement leurs maisons communes après s'être dit au revoir.

Leur aventure dans le Digimonde était terminé, mais leur amitié n'en sortait que renforcé. Ils avaient appris à se montrer courageux dans chaque situation, puis responsable des uns et des autres. Leurs connaissances furent décuplés et certains avaient découverts les prémices qui les amèneraient aux joies de l'amour. Mais une chose était sûre, la sincérité avec laquelle ils espéraient retourner dans le monde Digital pour revoir leurs amis était pur. Et qui sait, peut-être un jour retrouveraient-ils la lumière qui les y amèneraient…

* * *


End file.
